Comfort for the Broken
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Not everyone is immune to everything. Not even the great and tough Scout. Every once in a while, everyone needs a hug. And it looks like Scouts time for one has finally come. Light fluff.


He just...sat there. Sat there, with his head down and body lightly shaking. It was hard to tell whether he was cold or just...shivering from something else, but the small sniffles I picked up on and gentle hiccups of breath put me off that thought. I saw his little body shift a little under the blanket before more soft sobbing noises were heard from him. No one was around; it was dark and late, and I supposed I'd be the only one up. But apparently not. A weak light was being emitted from the lamp on the table, and the occasional flash of lighting from the outside provided me with a better view but only for a split second.

Tilting my head, I slowly approached the body. He had his knees drawn up to his chest upon closer inspection, his long arms wrapped around them as well as the blanket. He suddenly hiccupped again and whinnied, his head landing in his knees as his body shuck again.

'...Hello...?' I called, making the person on the couch jump. His eyes turned to face me, and all I saw back was a gentle twinkle of blue thanks to the lamp light. His eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying...and it was Scout.

'H-Heavy! What are yo-you doin' up at this time, man?' He quickly asked, turning away and quickly whipping at his face to get rid of the remains of his tears.

'Could ask same thing of baby man.' I replied simply before moving forward again, more sniffles heard. 'Baby man always in bed before 12. Is now 2 in morning.'

'I-I know...'

'...Vhat is vrong?'

'Jus'...'

I moved to sit next to him. Whenever I did this he made a small attempt to move away from me because of the way he was lightly dragged closer to me thanks to the sudden weight gain on the couch. But this time he didn't even do that. He just slowly slid to where I was placed, and I was sure something was wrong when our arms were almost touching. By now, if that had happened any other time, he'd be barking at me to keep my end of the seat to myself.

'Something is vrong,' I spoke, watching him with curious eyes, 'is not like Scout to be quiet and sad.'

'...'

He continued to keep his blank stare to the floor, bringing his knees closer to his chest. 'I-it's just nothin', man, jus' pussy girly shit, is all.'

'...'

We stayed in silence together, watching the lighting flash on the walls opposite us and listening out for the heavy rain and thunder crashes on the outside, as well as the odd sniffle from the smaller man. Time ticked by slower than usual.

'...My...brother...' Scout suddenly said, breaking the odd silence that had reigned down on us for so long. Raising a brow, I looked over to him, though his eyes remained glued to the floors gaze. 'He...died today, 'cause of some car accident or some shit. Ma said the driver was drunk n...angry, and they d-didn't see my bro's truck in front of 'im. My bro didn't s-see him 'cause it was dark out, an' the driver was speedin' n didn't 'ave his lights on.' He chuckled lightly, and from the corner of his eye, I saw tears leak out and run down his red cheeks. 'It's funny, ya know. The driver escaped with 'is life and my brothers rottin' in hell for somethin' the otha' man did. And the best part is - _she_ won't even let me back home to wave 'im off.' He began to shake again. '_S-she _ even told me after my Ma did, and when I asked 'er 'bout it she just looked at me as if I just spat on her sisters grave or some shit...'

He hugged his legs tighter as more of the tears flowed. The flashes and bangs outside didn't cease, and as I watched him, he was spiraling more and more into his depression pit.

'I jus'...wanted ta say good-bye to that shit-head, man...w-why couldn't she see that? W-would it be the same story if Ma died? I-I mean, I know we weren't exactly close, but fuck, he t-taught me how ta shop-lift; that's gotta count as somethin'...' He finally looked over to me, and for the first time in a long while, I saw pain twinkling in his eyes. They were watering, red, puffy. It just hit my heart for some unknown reason.

'I wanna say goodbye...jus' not over the phone...'

Not being able to take it anymore, I held out my arms. He got the gist fairly quickly, and without even questioning the move or remarking about "how gay this is", he climbed into the hold and wrapped his long arms around me. I did the same, and his head nuzzled my chest. I could feel his little body shaking through the blanket, his little sobs racking past his lungs, his tears soaking into my clothes. All I could do was whisper gentle "shush"es and rub his back in soothing motions.

For many long minuets, the boy simply sobbed into my chest, his bandaged hands clutching my back and legs slowly winding their way into the cocoon that were my arms. All he needed was to let his feelings out, and I was glad he was doing it so openly and not pretend everything was fine when it wasn't, which would just damage him more. I held him close, and he welcomed it for once.

Soon, the sobbing and quick breathing slowly came to a halt. His shaking died down, and his grip loosened on my back, though he didn't make a move to pull away.

'...Heavy...?' His voice sounded so broke, so shaky. It was so unlike his nature to be strong and confidant.

'Da, baby man?'

'...Please d-don't tell anyone about this...about my bro, or this...' I just chuckled lightly before pulling away. His head lazily flopped up to meet my gaze, and he looked so tired and hurt.

'Do not vorry - vill not tell soul. Baby man vould gut big man if tell, da?'

'Y-yeah...and rip you open with my cleaver.'

'Are tired, da? Baby man need rest.'

'Can you...carry me? I'm too...not lazy, I just - my legs are tired.'

'Da, just this once.'

I got up, making sure I had a secure grip on the other, my arms wrapped around his waist. His arms looped around my neck and legs around my waist as I started to make my way to his room. I felt his head plonk on my shoulder. 'Try to not get depressed. Is not good for body. Just...think happy thoughts.'

'...Kay, big guy.' He sounded more sloppy than broken, now. At least that was a good sign.

I opened the door to his room and flicked the light on. I tip toed around the mess before setting the boy down on his bed. He simply rubbed at his eyes and turned on to his right side, away from both the door and me. Chuckling lightly, I simply removed his hat, placing it on the bed-side table before moving out of the room, flicking the light off again.

'Good night, tiny man.'

'Yeah, g-goo'night, man...'


End file.
